the Blind Maiden's Grace
by Adara's Rose
Summary: A flower brings about a change...     pure fluff, oneshot, heavy on dialogue


"Young man, why the sad face?" Aang looked up into a wrinkled, wizened face, belonging to an old man selling flowers at the Market the avatar was currently prowling aimlessly.

"Oh, nothing. I just want to buy a present."

"Ah, there is a young girl in your life, is there?" Aang gave a miserable sigh and nodded.

"Yeah, and I want to give her something really special." He picked at his red robe. "I want to let her know how special she is to me, but… I don't know…"

"Well, as you can see," the man gestured to the vases and pots, filled with fragrant flowers of many different colours. It was truly a sight to behold. "I sell the most beautiful flowers in the Fire Nation; why not buy your young lady one?"

"It's no point, she wouldn't enjoy it anyway."

"All women love flowers, my young friend." Aang looked absolutely miserable, scraping his foot and hanging his head.

"Not Toph. She wouldn't appreciate the beauty. You see, she's blind. She wouldn't know how it looked." The old flower-seller smiled widely.

"A flower for a blind girl, hm? I have just what you need!" he disappeared down behind the flowerstand and Aang could see him rummaging around. After a few minutes, he reappeared, holding something in his hand.

"Here, take this to your maiden." Aang looked at the flower. It was tiny, with bland creamy petals and a brown stem.

"It's… uhm…"

"Not much to look at, I know. But you said it yourself; this lady of yours does not care for the beauty of flowers – she has no eyes with which to see them. Here, smell it." Aang heistantly accepted the flower and brought it up to his face, inhaling deeply. Then he gasped in chock.

"Wow, it's… it's…" his senses were reeling.

"Incredible, is it not? Even the name is fitting; it is known as 'the blind maiden's grace'. Take it to your lady; she will love it."

"I'll take it! How much?" Aang beamed at him. "Toph will adore it!"

"No charge, my young friend. The joy of finding the perfect gift is payment enough. Just take it to the young lady of your dreams." Aang thanked the old man profusely, then took of running down the street, flower clasped firmly in his hand.

* * *

"Toph!" Aang had to stop and draw several deep breaths before he could continue. The earth bender turned her head in the direction of his voice.

"What do you want, wimp?"

"I have something for you; a present. Here, hold out your hand."

She hesitated, then did as he asked. He pressed something into her palm, and as her fingers closed over the object she couldn't help but feel puzzled. It felt like a flower; why would he give her a flower?

"Why the hell would you give me something so stupid?" she wanted to throw it on the ground and step on it, grind it into the dirt. It was ridiculous – what use did she have for a pretty item, when she had no eyes to enjoy it with? But something made her stop and wait for his explanation.

"I know you cannot see it, but the old man at the flower stall helped me pick it out. Smell it!" His tone was so hopeful, so pleading, she could not help but obeying. She raised her hand to her face, and breathed in deeply. The smell hit her like a raging bull, head-on. She gasped softly. It was a heady, powerful scent, like a thousand summer nights. It promised a thousand kisses; it was sensual and addictive. It was irresistible.

"Oh…" she breathed, awed.

"It reminded me of you." His voice sounded a lot closer this time. "It's… maybe not head-turning, like Katara is, but if you stop, look again, come a little closer, and breathe in the scent, you're hooked."

"Are you trying to tell me you're… hooked?" she smirked, but the smirk vanished when she heard the reply.

" Yeah. And head over heels in love." she blushed, and wished she could see his face. He had to be fooling her! There was no other explanation.

"Toph?" his voice sounded even closer now; as if he was just in front of her. She was almost beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"Y-yes?" she _hated_ how he made her feel; unsure, confused, vulnerable.

"Can I kiss you?" Now_ that_ she hadn't expected. But if she said yes… if she said yes, if he kissed her after having given her such a gift, she would be lost. Unable to resist. It was frightening. She had always depended solely on herself, and she wasn't comfortable with the thought of depending on him. But… if she let him kiss her, then that meant he let her in, too. Into his heart, his soul, his life. Where she wanted to be, not that she would ever admit that to anyone else. It was time to make a decision, she acknowledged. The tiny flower had made it so. It was time to decide. Yes, or no. And it was so much more than a kiss that was being decided upon.

"Yes" she whispered. Yes, to the kiss, and to all the unasked questions in his voice. Yes, you will have my heart. Yes, you will have my soul. Yes, to anything you want.

And as his hands carefully encircled her face, and his lips touched hers, and the scent of The Blind Maiden's Grace encircled them and pulled them into their own world, she knew without a doubt:

This was love.

Fin.


End file.
